hicoriafandomcom-20200214-history
Authme Reloaded
Plugin AuthMe K čemu vlastně je? Pokud máte server pro warez hráče (ti kteří si nekoupili Minecraft), tak se vám tento plugin bude určitě hodit, protože umožňuje to, že se za vás nikdo nebude tzv. "vydávat". Možnosti pluginu Registrace uživatelů Přihlášení užvatelů Registrace přes Email Výběr země (státu) Spolupracuje s SQL Spolupracuje s WordPressem, Joomolou, PhpBB, Xenforo, PhpFushion.... Omezení registrace uživatelů na IP adresu Český jazykový balíček INSTALACE 1. Server vypneme (přes administraci nebo /stop ve hře) 2. Stáhneme plugin: http://dev.bukkit.org/bukkit-plugins/authme-reloaded/ 3. Připojíme se na FTP (Přes jakéhokoli FTP klienta FileZilla, Total Commander..) 4. Nahrajeme soubor pluginu (AuthMe.jar) do složky plugins 5. Spustíme server v administraci 6. Až se zapne server, vygeneruje se složka AuthMe, ve které nastavíte config Permissions (Povolení pro hráče) Aby se hráčí mohli registrovat, je třeba jim dát permisse: authme.player.* - Permisse pro hráče authme.admin.* - Permisse pro adminy authme.* - Permisse s všemi povolenými příkazy Ostatní permisse: http://dev.bukkit.org/server-mods/authme-reloaded/pages/permissions/ Příkazy pro plugin Veškeré příkazy naleznete zde: http://dev.bukkit.org/server-mods/authme-reloaded/pages/command/ Config (Nastavení pluginu) True = Povoleno (zapnuto) | False = Zakázáno (vypnuto) DataSource: #Nastavení MYSQL (třeba pokud chcete, aby se vám hráči registrovali na webu) mySQLColumnName: username mySQLTablename: authme mySQLUsername: authme backend: file mySQLColumnLastLogin: lastlogin mySQLDatabase: authme mySQLPort: '3306' mySQLColumnIp: ip mySQLHost: 127.0.0.1 mySQLColumnPassword: password mySQLPassword: '12345' caching: true mySQLColumnEmail: email mySQLColumnId: id GroupOptions: UnregisteredPlayerGroup: '' RegisteredPlayerGroup: '' Permissions: PermissionsOnJoin: [] settings: sessions: enabled: false timeout: 30 sessionExpireOnIpChange: false restrictions: allowChat: false #Pokud není přihlášen může psát do chatu ? maxRegPerIp: 2 #Kolik učtů se může registrovat na 1 IP ? maxNicknameLength: 20 #Kolik max. znaků může použít do svého jména ? ForceSingleSession: true ForceSpawnLocOnJoinEnabled: false SaveQuitLocation: false AllowRestrictedUser: false AllowedRestrictedUser: [] kickNonRegistered: false kickOnWrongPassword: false #Pokud napíše špatné heslo kickne ho to ? teleportUnAuthedToSpawn: false #Pokud se přihlasí portne ho to na spawn ? minNicknameLength: 3 #Kolik minimálně znaků musí mít jméno allowMovement: false #Povolit chození před přihlášením ? timeout: 30 #Po kolika vteřinách to hráče kickne, když se nepřihlásí ? allowedNicknameCharacters: 'a-zA-Z0-9_?*' #Povolené znaky allowedMovementRadius: 100 #Do jakého okruhu se může nepřihlášený hráč pohybovat. enablePasswordVerifier: true ProtectInventoryBeforeLogIn: true displayOtherAccounts: true ForceSpawnOnTheseWorlds: [] banUnsafedIP: false GameMode: #Nastavení gamemode pokud odejde ForceSurvivalMode: false ResetInventotyIfCreative: false security: minPasswordLength: 6 unLoggedinGroup: unLoggedinGroup passwordHash: SHA256 passwordMaxLength: 20 doubleMD5SaltLength: 8 registration: #Nastavení registrace enabled: true #Povolena ? messageInterval: 10 force: true enableEmailRegistrationSystem: false doubleEmailCheck: false unrestrictions: UnrestrictedName: [] messagesLanguage: en ExternalBoardOptions: #Nastavení MYSQL mySQLColumnSalt: '' mySQLColumnGroup: '' nonActivedUserGroup: -1 mySQLOtherUsernameColumns: [] permission: EnablePermissionCheck: false BackupSystem: ActivateBackup: false OnServerStart: false OnServerStop: true MysqlWindowsPath: C:\\Program Files\\MySQL\\MySQL Server 5.1\\ Passpartu: enablePasspartu: false Email: #Nastavení emailu. RecoveryPasswordLength: 8 mailPort: 465 mailSMTP: smtp.gmail.com mailAccount: '' mailPassword: '' mailSenderName: '' mailSubject: '' mailText: "Dear , \n\n This is your new AuthMe password for the server\ \ : \n\n \n\n \n\n \t Do not forget to change password\ \ after login! \n /changepassword newPassword" maxRegPerEmail: 1 Xenoforo: predefinedSalt: '' Security: captcha: useCaptcha: false maxLoginTry: 5 captchaLength: 5 Hooks: multiverse: true chestshop: true notifications: true bungeecord: false Odkaz ke stažení: http://dev.bukkit.org/server-mods/authme-reloaded/ Doufám že jste vše v návodu pochopili, pokud ne tak se ptejte! Použitý zdroj příkazů a configu: http://dev.bukkit.org/server-mods/authme-reloaded/ « Poslední změna: 20. 04. 2015 22:53:35 od Whitehouse » Category:Minecraft